Field
This disclosure relates to implantable intraocular drug delivery devices structured to provide targeted and/or controlled release of a drug to a desired intraocular target tissue and methods of using such devices for the treatment of ocular diseases and disorders. In certain embodiments, this disclosure relates to a treatment of increased intraocular pressure wherein aqueous humor is permitted to flow out of an anterior chamber of the eye through a surgically implanted pathway. In certain embodiments, this disclosure also relates particularly to a treatment of ocular diseases with drug delivery devices affixed to the eye, such as to fibrous tissue within the eye.
Description of the Related Art
The mammalian eye is a specialized sensory organ capable of light reception and is able to receive visual images. The retina of the eye consists of photoreceptors that are sensitive to various levels of light, interneurons that relay signals from the photoreceptors to the retinal ganglion cells, which transmit the light-induced signals to the brain. The iris is an intraocular membrane that is involved in controlling the amount of light reaching the retina. The iris consists of two layers (arranged from anterior to posterior), the pigmented fibrovascular tissue known as a stroma and pigmented epithelial cells. The stroma connects a sphincter muscle (sphincter pupillae), which contracts the pupil, and a set of dilator muscles (dilator pupillae) which open it. The pigmented epithelial cells block light from passing through the iris and thereby restrict light passage to the pupil.
Numerous pathologies can compromise or entirely eliminate an individual's ability to perceive visual images, including trauma to the eye, infection, degeneration, vascular irregularities, and inflammatory problems. The central portion of the retina is known as the macula. The macula, which is responsible for central vision, fine visualization and color differentiation, may be affected by age related macular degeneration (wet or dry), diabetic macular edema, idiopathic choroidal neovascularization, or high myopia macular degeneration, among other pathologies.
Other pathologies, such as abnormalities in intraocular pressure, can affect vision as well. Aqueous humor is a transparent liquid that fills at least the region between the cornea, at the front of the eye, and the lens and is responsible for producing a pressure within the ocular cavity. Normal intraocular pressure is maintained by drainage of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber by way of a trabecular meshwork which is located in an anterior chamber angle, lying between the iris and the cornea or by way of the “uveoscleral outflow pathway.” The “uveoscleral outflow pathway” is the space or passageway whereby aqueous exits the eye by passing through the ciliary muscle bundles located in the angle of the anterior chamber and into the tissue planes between the choroid and the sclera, which extend posteriorly to the optic nerve. About two percent of people in the United States have glaucoma, which is a group of eye diseases encompassing a broad spectrum of clinical presentations and etiologies but unified by increased intraocular pressure. Glaucoma causes pathological changes in the optic nerve, visible on the optic disk, and it causes corresponding visual field loss, which can result in blindness if untreated. Increased intraocular pressure is the only risk factor associated with glaucoma that can be treated, thus lowering intraocular pressure is the major treatment goal in all glaucomas, and can be achieved by drug therapy, surgical therapy, or combinations thereof.
Many pathologies of the eye progress due to the difficulty in administering therapeutic agents to the eye in sufficient quantities and/or duration necessary to ameliorate symptoms of the pathology. Often, uptake and processing of the active drug component of the therapeutic agent occurs prior to the drug reaching an ocular target site. Due to this metabolism, systemic administration may require undesirably high concentrations of the drug to reach therapeutic levels at an ocular target site. This can not only be impractical or expensive, but may also result in a higher incidence of side effects. Topical administration is potentially limited by limited diffusion across the cornea, or dilution of a topically applied drug by tear-action. Even those drugs that cross the cornea may be unacceptably depleted from the eye by the flow of ocular fluids and transfer into the general circulation. Thus, a means for ocular administration of a therapeutic agent in a controlled and targeted fashion would address the limitations of other delivery routes.